Forbidden Love
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Can't think of a summary...It's PhineasxFerb incest so there's the warning...Please don't flame and Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just to say _italic_ is thoughts **_Bold italic_** is Phineas's inner voice thing and _underline italic_ is Ferb's inner voice thing REMEMBER THAT!

Secret Crush or Forbidden Love?

Chapter 1

"Boys we have to tell you something" Dad said, Phineas and Ferb looked at him. "What is it dad?" Phineas asked, Mom came over to them. "We just got news that one of Ferb's relatives has passed away, so you dad and Ferb are going back to England for awhile for the funeral." Mom explained, Phineas and Ferb looked very surprised. "But why will they be gone for awhile? Why can't they just go to the funeral then come back!" Phineas asked, he was really panicked now. Phineas and Ferb haven't been apart for very long since their mom and dad got married. "Honey…It'll take them atleast 2 days to get back to England, another 2 days to get back, and their family is going to need a little support…" Mom said, she knew it hurt Phineas to have his brother taken away for awhile. Phineas didn't say anything as he just looked down. Ferb looked at his stepbrother, he too was surprised but didn't say anything. He knew they'd be coming back so he wasn't as panicked, but he felt upset knowing Phineas wouldn't be as happy without him around.

Dad saw how Ferb looked concerned about Phineas, he went over to Ferb. "Hey, don't worry about Phineas too much. You both have lots of friends here that he can play with, and I promise we won't stay too long." Dad said, Ferb looked up at him and nodded. "Well you two better go start getting ready, the plane leaves tomorrow." Mom said, Phineas was caught way off guard. _'Tomorrow!? But that means I only get the rest of the day before Ferb leaves for awhile…'_ Phineas thought sadly, Ferb wanted to help make him feel better but he didn't know how.

Phineas watched as Ferb got his stuff ready, he didn't know what he'd do without Ferb here. When Ferb looked at his stepbrother he immediately regretted it, Phineas looked like an abandoned puppy that was left alone in the rain. He thought nothing could help Phineas feel better now, but Ferb just couldn't shake the thought of trying to help him. Phineas saw that Ferb was thinking about something as he packed, he didn't know what but he knew that he shouldn't bother him. "You know…It's not like I'm moving back to England…I'm still coming back home…" Ferb said quietly, Phineas looked up. "I know it'll be upsetting while I'm not here, but we'll be back as soon as we can…" Ferb continued, Phineas smiled slightly. That's the thing about Ferb, he only talks openly with him, he almost never speaks when around anyone else. "Yeah, I know…" Phineas agreed. _'But I'll still miss you a lot…'_ Phineas added in his mind, he didn't know why but he'd been having mixed feelings for his stepbrother recently. He thought it was just because of how close they were, but a little voice in his head said differently.

'_**You know that you'll miss Ferb, so why not just tell him?'**_ The voice in his head spoke up, Phineas mentally groaned. _'Not you again! I thought I got rid of you for awhile!'_ Phineas thought to the voice. The voice chuckled. _**'Nope! And I'm not leaving until you finally listen to me about these "mixed feelings" you're having!'**_ Said the voice as Phineas frowned. _'I know what I'm feeling and it's not what you keep saying!'_ Phineas argued with the voice. _**'Denial…Keep that up and you might freak him out…'**_ the voice taunted, Phineas mentally growled at the voice. _'I don't have a crush on Ferb!' _Phineas denied the voice and it chuckled _**'Oh? Then why is it that you want to blush everytime he speaks? And why do you keep telling yourself how much you just LOVE his accent?'**_ The voice questioned, Phineas just blushed. What he didn't notice is that Ferb looked back at him, he walked over to him.

"Phineas? Are you ok? Your face is a little red…" Ferb asked, Phineas blushed even more. _**'Told ya…'**_ the voice teased as Phineas looked away trying to hide his ever-growing blush. Ferb was confused. _'What's the matter with him? First he keeps watching me, now he turns away…'_ Ferb pondered, Phineas took a risk, hoping his blush was gone, and looked back at Ferb. "It's nothing…You should probably finish packing…" Phineas tried to distract Ferb, it didn't work. "Phineas are you sick or something? You cheeks are bright red." Ferb asked as he touched Phineas's cheek. Phineas's face light up like a red Christmas light! _**'You might want to try and control your blush, you look like a Christmas light...'**_ The voice said, Phineas didn't respond this time. Quickly as he could Phineas ran out of the room, he ran all the way into the backyard before he stopped.

His heart was pounding against his chest, he sat down under the tree and held a hand to his chest. _**'Still want to deny that you like Ferb?'**_ The voice asked, Phineas's blush never completely left his face. _'Maybe…I have a slight…crush on him…'_ Phineas thought, the voice scoffed. _**'Are you kidding? You're head over heels for him, if he said he liked you back you'd probably feel like the happiest guy in the world!'**_ the voice said, Phineas actually agreed with the voice. _'You're right…That is, IF, but I know he knew would…if I told him, he would be disgusted…The love I want to share with him is forbidden…'_ Phineas thought sadly, he knew he'd miss Ferb much more then he should now…

While Phineas sat outside, Ferb sat in their room. _'Should I go see what's wrong? What if he runs away again? Why did he run away in the first place…'_ Ferb thought as he looked out the window at Phineas. _'You should talk to him…'_ A voice in his head said, Ferb blinked. _'Who said that?'_ Ferb thought. _'I'm you're, as you could say, inner voice. I help you make hard decisions that can change your life…'_ Said Ferb's inner voice, Ferb sighed. _'Ok, but what would I say?'_ Ferb asked the inner voice. _'Just ask him what's wrong, he's your brother, he wouldn't lie to you, and if he did he would have a really good reason…'_ The inner voice said, Ferb frowned. _'Are you saying Phineas would lie to me?'_ Ferb accused the voice. _'Of course not! Although he might if he feels he needs to, but I know he'd never be able to keep a secret from you for long…'_ Said the inner voice. Ferb got up, he went downstairs and stood outside the backdoor. Phineas had a notebook with him and he was drawing something, Ferb quietly opened the door.

While Ferb was in their room Phineas had gotten a notebook from inside and went back out, He sat down and started sketching something. _**'What'cha drawing?'**_ _'Me and Ferb…'_ Phineas thought as he finished sketching it, he started to go over it and clean it up. _**'That's cute…Are you going to tell him before he leaves?'**__ 'No…I'm going to throw it away after it's done…' _Phineas thought, he didn't want anyone to see this…_** 'What! Why?' **__'Why not? I'm not going to risk it being seen…' _Phineas thought as he wrote something on the page. _**' "You say it best…when you say nothing at all"? Why'd you write that?'**__ 'Because it's true, When Ferb doesn't talk he expresses more. He doesn't need to speak to tell me things…'_ Phineas thought, just when he was about to tear it into shreds, he heard something.

Phineas looked up to see Ferb walking towards him, in a panic, he quickly held the drawing to his chest. "What're you drawing?" Ferb asked as he stood in front of Phineas. "Nothing… It didn't come out right so I was just about to throw it away…" Phineas said as he stood up and threw the beautiful drawing into the garbage, he was to panicked to shred it so he ended up crumpling it a half way and going inside. Ferb went up to the garbage and took out the drawing, he un-crumpled it and went wide-eyed as he looked at it. On the paper was a drawing of him and Phineas sitting beneath the tree and Phineas looked like he was laughing while Ferb was just smiling, then Ferb saw the writing. _You say it best…When you say nothing at all. 'Does Phineas mean that when I don't speak I say things to him better?' _Ferb wondered, his inner voice then spoke up. _'No, he means that when you don't speak you can express things best.'_ _'But why would Phineas throw this away? It looks fine to me…'_ Ferb questioned, he thought the drawing looked great. _'As I told you, he might be hiding a secret from you…'_ Ferb sighed and went back inside, leaving the drawing outside.

When he came in he saw Candace setting the table and Mom finishing dinner. "Oh, Ferb could you go tell Phineas that dinner is ready? I saw him go up to your boys' room." Mom asked, Ferb nodded and went upstairs to their room.

Phineas was in their room writing in his journal, he'd been writing in it since Ferb moved in. He wrote about their summer adventures and just things that they did together, he started writing about his feelings for Ferb about a week ago when it started. He was right in the middle of his entry when Ferb came in. "Mom said dinner's ready…" Ferb explained, Phineas nodded and left his journal on his bed.

When they got downstairs they saw Mom already put dinner on their plates, so they just sat down and started eating. The rest of the family was quite surprised that the two weren't talking, the just ate silently until they were done. Afterwards they went up to their room, Ferb still needed to finish packing and Phineas continued writing in his journal. _**'Are you just going to stop talking to him?'**__ 'No, but I don't want to screw up anymore for one night…'_ Phineas thought, he continued writing as Ferb finally finished packing his things. _'Should I ask him about the drawing?'_ Ferb wondered and his inner voice sighed. _'You shouldn't ask him about the drawing…Try asking if something's bothering him…'_ Ferb agreed and went over to Phineas.

"Is something bothering you?" Ferb asked, Phineas stopped writing. "No, Why?" Phineas lied, he just couldn't tell Ferb…Atleast not now, if he did Ferb might not want to come back… "Because you've been acting weird since Mom told us that I'd be going back to England with Dad for awhile, What's wrong?" Ferb asked, Phineas sighed. "It's nothing ok, just don't worry about it, I don't want you to be worrying about me while you're back at England…" Phineas lied again, it was something, and he did want Ferb to be atleast slightly worried… _**'Just stop lying and tell him the truth!' **__'I can't! If I tell him now, he might want to stay in England!'_ Phineas thought, he just couldn't bare to know that he'd never see Ferb again because he fell in love with him…

"Boys! It's time for bed!" Mom called, the boys called their goodnights and got into bed. When they fell asleep, both of them had dreams about eachother…


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Crush or Forbidden Love?

Chapter 2

When Ferb woke up he saw Phineas wasn't in bed, he went downstairs to join everyone eating breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead! Did you not get a good sleep last night? It's unusual for you to sleep in" Mom asked, Ferb just nodded. Again everyone was surprised that the boys were silent, but now it was more understandable since Ferb and Dad were going to the funeral today.

Since they had to get on the early plane everyone went to the airport to say bye to Ferb and Dad as soon as they were done breakfast. "Now, did you remember everything in your bag? Did you grab enough clothes?" Mom went on to Dad, he kept chuckling as Mom kept checking. Soon enough they had to say goodbye, atleast for awhile. It was Phineas's turn but before he could say anything Ferb had him locked in a hug, Phineas felt like he wanted to cry but he didn't. "I'll miss you too…" Phineas said to Ferb, then he let go and Ferb boarded the plane with Dad.

Mom, Candace and Phineas waved to Ferb and Dad as the plane roared to life, When Ferb looked at Phineas he almost thought he saw tears in his eyes. After the plane took off Phineas bowed his head, a small tear falling to the ground. "Hey, don't worry honey. They'll be back, remember they're not staying there." Mom soothed Phineas, who looked up at her. "That's what Ferb told me…But I can't be not sad…" Phineas said, Mom bent down and hugged Phineas. "You still have lots of other friends who can help with your 'adventures', Ferb isn't the only friend you have…" Mom reminded him. Phineas just nodded as they went back to the car and headed home.

When they got home Phineas just went to the backyard, he sat down under the big tree and was just thinking. Then Isabella came in. "What'cha do- Hey, where's Ferb?" Isabella asked, she saw the look on Phineas's face and went over to him. "Ferb is on his way back to England to go to a funeral for one of his relatives…He won't be back for 4 days at the least…" Phineas explained, Isabella frowned. She knew how attached Phineas and Ferb were, so she made her goal for this week to keep Phineas happy. "Well if Ferb isn't here, then I could help you with your inventions!" Isabella suggested, Phineas gave a small smile. "Thanks Isabella, but I don't feel like doing anything today…" Phineas said. _**'So what're you going to do? Mope till Ferb gets back?'**_ _'Maybe…It's my body! I can mope if I want to mope!'_ Phineas thought, Isabella just stood there. "Phineas…Is something wrong?" She asked, sitting down beside Phineas. "Not really…Just dealing with something…" Phineas said. "Well…Maybe if you tell someone it'll make you feel better…" Isabella suggested, Phineas chuckled. "I think it'd get A LOT worse if I told anyone…" Phineas explained, Isabella frowned. "Well you won't know until you try!" She said. "Trust me Isabella, you do not want to know what's wrong…" Phineas said. "Phineas, Just tell me…I won't get mad or anything, I promise…" Isabella said. "You're sure you want to know?" Phineas asked, Isabella nodded.

"Fine…What's wrong is…I…I'm in love with my stepbrother…"Phineas confessed, to his surprise Isabella smiled. "You're not upset?" He asked. "Of course not, I had a feeling something would happen between you two. The same thing happened with my cousins, they were steps and then they fell in love…" Isabella explained, Phineas was still surprised. "You don't think it's sick or wrong?" Phineas asked, Isabella shook her head. "Why haven't you told him?" Isabella asked, Phineas looked down. "Because I'm pretty sure that he will hate me…" He said. "Phineas…You'll never know if you don't tell him, maybe he likes you too but he's just as scared…Now that he's away, maybe you can have sometime to think it through without him around…" Isabella explained, then she got up to head home. "Isabella" Phineas said as he stood up too. "Yes?" Isabella asked and Phineas smiled. "Thanks…" He said as he hugged her. "No problem Phineas…" Isabella said as she left.

'_**Still going to mope till he gets back?'**_ _'Nope…but I am going to be thinking till he gets back…' __**'Goodie! That's means I can convince you more!'**__ 'Yeah yeah, but if you get too annoying I'm just going to not tell him…' __**'Don't forget! I can control your body if I want, so don't annoy ME too much!'**__ 'Right…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Crush or Forbidden Love?

Chapter 3

On the way to England Ferb kept thinking about Phineas, he just couldn't get his mind off of his stepbrother. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him!?' _Ferb thought, he sighed as he looked out the window. _'I think I know why…'__ 'Really? Then what is it?!'_ Ferb questioned his inner voice. _'I'm not sure so…just answer some questions for me. Question one, When you wake up whose the first person you think of?'__'Phineas' __'When you're upset, who do you want near?'__ 'Phineas…' __'Last question, When you're around Phineas, Do you ever get a strange feeling in your stomach?'_ Ferb was surprised, he did sometimes get this fluttery feeling when he was near Phineas. _'S-Sometimes…'_ _'Then I'm positive that I know why…'__ 'What is it then!?' __'Don't get freaked out…but I think you…"like" Phineas…'__ 'What do you mean?' __'I'll just say it…I think you might have a crush on Phineas…'_ Ferb was shocked, he couldn't have a crush on Phineas! They were brothers, stepbrothers, but still brothers! What would people think? What would Phineas think!? _'That's impossible! How could I like my stepbrother!' __'Well, not sure, but it's true. And…I think that might be the same secret Phineas was keeping from you' __'You…You think Phineas likes me too?' __'I'm sure of it…'__ 'But! I have to wait atleast four days till I get to see him again! I can't wait that long…'_ Ferb felt the urge to cry, but he didn't want his Dad to see…He looked to see his Dad wasn't even in his seat, thankfully. Ferb let a few tears roll down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away but he still felt the need to cry. _'Don't cry, You'll see him soon. I'm sure Phineas is going through the same thing, you'll see eachother soon…'_ Ferb felt a small bit of comfort in that, so he just settled on taking a nap.

Phineas was sitting in his room, it was almost time for bed so he was writing in his journal._ I can't believe this! I can't stop thinking about him! Now that he's gone I want to tell him so badly, but I can't…I don't know what I'll do if I don't see him soon! It's only been one day and already I'm willing to do anything to see him again! Anything… _Tears came to Phineas's eyes as he finished writing, he missed Ferb so much! He'd do anything to subside the pain till Ferb got back…

Phineas lied in bed, he wanted to be able to look over and see his stepbrother doing the same but he knew he wouldn't, he sighed as he turned out the light and fell asleep with tears running down his face.

Ferb had been really tried so when he woke from his nap he found that it was 2 am, he pulled out his sketch book that he packed and started drawing out a picture of what he felt when he was around Phineas. The two were in a field surrounded by a sea of flowers. It so looked magical. And that was the feeling he had, it was magical. _'That's beautiful…So that's how you feel?'__ 'Yes, it feels like a wonderland when I'm with Phineas…The two of us are in a world of our own most of the time…'_ Ferb thought with a smile._'Yes, I know. I've seen you two going on all kinds of adventures together, it seems that he needs you the most everytime…'_ _'Yeah…Oh how I wish I realized it before we left…I want to see him again…'_ Ferb thought as he drifted off to sleep once more…


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Crush or Forbidden Love?

Chapter 4

Phineas woke up gasping with tears running down his face, he had a terrible nightmare while he was asleep and that reminded him more of his stepbrother crush. Ferb was always a light sleeper so when Phineas had nightmares he'd wake him up and calm him down, he stayed awake with Phineas until he fell asleep again. When he started liking Ferb he had a horrifying nightmare, Ferb was there the whole night comforting him. Phineas sighed as he got out of bed, feeling totally drained even though he just woke up.

He stood there in front of the mirror, just staring at his reflection. Phineas just couldn't stand this feeling, a feeling in his stomach saying that he shouldn't even try to tell Ferb. He wouldn't be able to handle the rejection and loss of his stepbrother, so why even tell him. Phineas wanted to get rid of the pain he was feeling so badly, so badly that he'd do anything. That's when Phineas saw his dad's razor…

'_Things can't get any worse could they?'_ Phineas thought as he grabbed the razor, he put it to his arm and winced as he felt the razor cut open his sensitive skin. The strange thing is that he felt less and less pain the more cuts he made, he felt a little woozy but he didn't stop. Phineas sank down to the floor as he watched his blood pour from his arm, he began to slip into unconsciousness when the door opened. "Phineas! Could you stop hogging the- OH MY GOD!" Candace screamed when she saw he little brother on the floor with blood still seeping out of his arm. "Candace what are you screaming about!" Mom asked as she stood next to her, not noticing Phineas yet. "M-M-M…." Candace choked so she just pointed to Phineas. "Phineas!" Mom shouted as she ran to her son, Phineas was still conscious so he whispered one thing before drifting to sleep. "Atleast the pain is fading…He wouldn't want me to be in pain…" Phineas whispered, then he slipped into slumber. "Candace! Call an ambulance then call your father! They need to get back no matter what!" Mom said, Candace ran for the phone. "It's okay honey…You're going to be okay…" Mom whispered to her unconscious son.

Ferb woke to the sound of his dad talking to someone, when he heard his mother's name he fully awoke. "What?! Why would he do such a thing! Okay we'll be home real soon, don't worry I'll tell him right now. Okay, we'll see you later…" Dad said as he hung up the phone. He saw Ferb's face and frowned. "We're going to have to go back home, something happened to Phineas…" Dad explained, Ferb's eyes were wide. "What! What happened?" Ferb asked. Dad looked down as he spoke. "Candace…Found Phineas with cuts covering his arm and unconscious…They're all at the hospital right now…" Dad explained, Ferb was on the verge of tears. _'Why would Phineas do that? He wouldn't cut himself!'_ Ferb questioned._'He might if it helped stop the pain…Ferb think, he probably thought you'd hate him for life if he told you so he thought why not get it over with now!'__ 'But I wouldn't hate him! I love him!'_ Ferb thought _'He doesn't know that…'_ Ferb sat there until his dad interrupted his thoughts.

"Luckily we aren't too far from home, we'll get off at the next airport and then get a ride home…" Dad said as he sat down, Ferb just nodded. "Attention passengers! We're arriving at our next stop so please prepare for landing!" The pilot announced, then in less then 5 minutes Ferb and his dad were getting off the plane and were on their way home…

Phineas had woken up after Mom had hung up with Dad, he had no idea that Ferb was coming home either. "Phineas…Honey, please just tell us why you did this…" Mom asked as she motioned to the bandages on Phineas's arms. "It's nothing important…I won't do it again so can we please just go home…" Phineas pleaded, Mom frowned. "If we do go home you won't be left alone for a long time till we know for sure that you're okay…" Mom said, Phineas nodded. "Yeah, but I just want to go home…" He said, Mom nodded and they left the hospital.

Ferb still couldn't believe Phineas would do something like this, when the pulled up at the house Ferb immediately got out of the car and went to in the house. "Ferb, you're already home? I'll go help your dad…" Mom paused by the door. "Oh, and Phineas is in the backyard…" She added, Ferb nodded and went just there.

Phineas sat under the tree staring at his bandages. _'Ferb is going to SO freak when he finds out about this…Then I'll have no choice but to tell him…'_ Phineas thought, he sighed sadly as a few tears came to his eyes. His love for Ferb was the whole cause of this, if he could just be normal and not love his brother then his family wouldn't have to deal with this. Right when Phineas was about to start crying he heard someone come out into the backyard. _'Probably Mom going to try and get me to tell her what caused me to do this…'_ Phineas thought as he glared at the bandages.

'_Phineas…'_ Ferb thought as he stared at his brother, he couldn't take his eyes away from the bandages for more then 2 seconds. "Phineas…" Ferb said quietly, Phineas's head shot up and stared at him. "F-Ferb? What're you doing h-here?" Phineas asked, Ferb made his way over till he was right in front of him. "Mom called to tell us and we came straight home…W-Why did you do this?" Ferb asked as he sank to his knees and touched Phineas's bandages. "I-I…uh…I" Phineas stuttered, he looked away from his brother. "I can't tell you…" Phineas said, Ferb weakly glared at him. "Why not, what's so bad that you had to do **this**!" Ferb asked, he felt like just taking Phineas into his arms but he didn't want to freak his brother out. "I…I just couldn't handle the fear and pain…" Phineas said. "Pain and fear of what?" Ferb asked, he could tell by his own voice that he'd start crying soon. Phineas stayed quiet, Ferb turned Phineas's head towards him. "Answer me Phineas…" Ferb said, Phineas just couldn't hold it in anymore. "The fear and pain of losing you! I wouldn't be able to bare it if you left! And it's all because I'm in love with you!" Phineas confessed, he closed his eyes and waited for the hateful remark.

Ferb sat there, he couldn't believe it. _'So he does love me too…' _Ferb thought. _'See? Now go help him, make him see the truth…'_

"Phineas…Look at me, please…" Ferb asked, Phineas slowly opened his eyes. "A-Aren't you going to do anything?" Phineas asked, Ferb kept himself from smiling. "Yeah…And here's my answer…"Ferb said quietly, he then leaned in and kissed Phineas tenderly. Phineas was surprised but he kissed Ferb with overflowing passion, they stayed like that till they couldn't breathe. Phineas was crying with a smile on his face. "I love you too…" Ferb soothed him, he held him gently as Phineas stopped crying. Phineas then leaned up and kissed his stepbrother again, this time they flew to the ground with Phineas laying underneath Ferb.

While the two were still locked in their passionate kiss, they were being watched. Mom, Dad, Candace and Isabella were all witnessing the romance from different areas. Even though they were being watched, Phineas and Ferb were in their own magical world. When they parted from the kiss they still sat there, Phineas resting safely in Ferb's arms.

The secret crushes finally becoming a beautiful un-forbidden love…

_**The End!**_


End file.
